Story of A Slytherin Girl
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Maddie is a Slytherin girl who is unlike the others. She want to be accepted for who she is but its hard when your in a house that is known for being bullys.
1. Chapter 1: Life as Me

I`m not like the other Slytherin`s I don't want power, I don't think I'm better than others, I'm not mean or rude or evil. People refuse to talk to me, they roll their eyes when I talk. I used to be very outgoing as a child growing up in Godric's Hallow, but now at times I don't even see the point of being nice anymore or friendly.

My name is Maddie Miller: I have short brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. As I sit in the Slytherin common room, reading as usual, Adam James and his friends walk in. Adam boasting about his latest "achievement". Adam is the typical jock he is buff and incredibly good looking. He has blonde short curly hair, light skin and blue eyes.

"So then I pointed my wand at the kid and gave him a threat. " Adam boasts. "He was a Gryffindor first year so he tried to act all tough. But I showed him who was boss. I used this spell to throw the kid across the room. Then I preformed an imperio curse on him and made him do all these embarrassing things. After I was done I erased his memory so he wouldn't tell the headmaster."

I can't listen to this anymore, I have to say something. I tell myself.

"What is wrong with you!?" I yell, walking over to Adam. "How could you do something so cruel?"

"With magic. Duh!" he replies.

Adam`s friends laugh.

"These first years barley know how to use magic and you abuse your knowledge and bully them!" I tell him.

"Chill it was just a prank. Plus I erased his mind, he won't remember any of it."

"But other will. They`ll make fun of him and he`ll think it's because he is weird or odd. This school is supposed to be a home a safe place not a-"

"Shut up!" Adam replies irately. "My god! You are such a goody goody! You`d probably be better off hanging out with the Hufflepuff. Oh wait I forgot their all afraid of you. They think you're like us but you're not your just an outcast among outcasts."

I took out my wand.

"Immobulus!" I yell.

Adam froze right where he stood. His friends run over to him. One of his friend`s looks at me with slight pity.

"…Look I'm gana try to help you out here." He said. " In case you haven't noticed, us Slytherin's are pretty much are on our own, the other houses just hate us, no matter how nice you are. You are a Slytherin and that's not gana change. So I would just accept it and have a little fun, being the bad asses of the school."

"I don't want to pretend i`m someone i`m not anymore."

He sighs. "Then this is your life."

The bell rings. I pick up my books and run out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Does anyone Have a Heart?

Thankfully it was time for my favorite class, potions. Yes I know that's so typical a Slytherin`s favorite class being potions but I can't help it. I just love creating things and learning about how the magical items work together to create a potion. I have to sit next to the queen bee of the school she was Slytherin named Andrea Smith, she always tries to cheat off me during tests and copy my work during potion making. When it was time for group work she always was partnered up with me and did no work. I did love potions class but she made it slightly less enjoyable.

"Everyone let's review for our test tomorrow!" Professor McAdams announces to the class. "Does anyone know what the potion Amortentia does?"

My hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss. Miller." He calls pointing to me.

"Amortentia is the world's strongest love potion." I tell him. "But it doesn't create real love, just obsession over a certain person."

"Correct." He smiles.

"Nerd!" a Gryffindors in the back yells.

"Mr. Jackson we will not tolerate any bullying!" Professor McAdams says. "50 points from Gryffindor."

We went through the review me answering almost every question. Then we were told we would do some group work.

"Everyone go with your partners and create the potion on page 234." He tells the class.

I walk slowly to the professor`s desk.

"Professor." I say softly.

"Yes Miss Miller?"

"May I have a new partner? Me and Andrea just don't see eye to eye."

"Yes of course anything for my best student."

He looks around at the class. "Miss Potter!"

A girl with straight long red hair, light skin and brown eyes looks over to the professor. She wares a Gryffindor robe. "You're going to be partners with Miss Miller!"

Her eyes widen. The whole class laughs.

I go to my desk and get my books then walk over to Lily.

"Hi I'm Maddie." I say with a smile putting my hand out to her.

"I`m Lily." She replies looking at her book.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not like the other Slytherins I promise."

"Yeah….ummmm….let just work. "

We work in silence for a while.

"So have you seen the new nimbus 2014 yet?" I asked.

She smiles.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! It is so cool!"

"I know right!"

"It has cup holders, it's faster than any other broom and it has a protector screen attached to the front of the broom!"

"I hope they`ll allow people to use it in quidditch though."

"They have to it's the latest in quidditch technology."

Suddenly Lily stopped talking. I look around for an answer. …..everyone is staring at us. The bell rang, she grabs her books and runs out.

I walk down to Doctor Lambert`s office, he was the school therapist. After the Battle of Hogwarts many of the kids became unstable. Some had constant nightmares of what they had seen, some had flashbacks, and some just couldn't get over the loss of their loved ones, so they hired a therapist for the school. It really helped the kids to talk to someone, it also helped some kids who had other issues not dealing with the battle. So they kept him on even after those kids had gone. Anyways every Monday I have to go down there and talk with him. You see, a years ago I had a bit of a break down. People were making fun of me in my house, because I wasn't like them. Everything I would say they would tease me about or mock. …..so I just stopped talking, but that didn't stop them. They would play pranks on me and still tease me anyway they could. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I snuck down to the kitchen, found something sharp and started to cut wrists. One of the professors found me there and she told McGonagall who sent me to Doctor Lambert.

"So Maddie how have you been doing?"

"Horribly! I have been trying to be myself, like you said, and still I can't make any friends!"

"Well what have you done differently exactly?"

"I've been trying to stand up for myself and for what I believe in, and I tell people I'm not like the others."

"Who do you sit with during meals?"

"Craig Jefferson the bug eater and that kid Brian Finnigan the kid who blows up everything."

Hogwarts just started allowing kids to sit with anyone at lunch, McGonagall felt it will allow the students to make friends outside their houses.

"Well, why don't you try sitting with some new people and make friends."

"Maybe…."

At lunch I stand in the middle of the great hall looking for some nice looking people to sit with, then I saw Lily and her friends. I figured if I had a chance with making a friend it was with her. At Lily`s table sat Hugo Weasley, he has mop top red hair, pale skin, brown eyes and wore a Gryffindor robe. To his left sat lily and across from him was two twins in Ravenclaw robes. The two boys were Larcon and Lysander Lovegood, they had blonde, Larcon always spiked hair his hair and Lysander always left his straight messy hair, brown eyes and light skin. Next to the twins was Molly Weasley (Percy Weasley`s daughter) she has curly blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin and wore in a Hufflepuff robe.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"No!" Lily said quickly.

Lysander looks at Lily as if she were crazy.

"Of course you can sit with us." He said.

I smile and sat down.

"Thanks."

Almost everyone at the table avoids eye contact with me, exact for Lysander.

"So do you know everyone?" Lysander asks me.

"Yeah, I actually have had classes with all of you."

"So what do you like to do? Do you read?" Lysander asks.

"Yeah I love to read! " I replies. "My favorite book is dawn of the day."

"Oh yeah I read that! It was about that wizard who fell in love with ware wolf. It was very emotional."

Larcon looks at his brother, with a look of disgust.

"Dude, you are such a girl!" Larcon told him.

Lysander ignores his brother.

"Have you used those new TV things yet?"

"Oh yeah the thing that dude got from the muggle world and is selling here. Yeah! It's so cool! But have you seen some of the movies they have about witches and wizards there all wrong!"

"All of them accept their movie on Harry Potter. That was pretty arcuate."

"They have a movie on him?"

"Yes some lady named JK Rowling wrote a biography on him apparently she like stocked him or something and she wrote a book about every aspect of his life and then the muggles made a movie out of it."

The bell ring. The other kids at the table run off, but Lysander waits for a moment.

"It was nice talking with you." Lysander says.

"You too. Thank you for being kind to me."


End file.
